Stluczone szklo, obudzone szczęście
by Ichi-chan11
Summary: Austria i Węgry.


Od autorki: Akcja dzieje się za czasów unii Austrowęgierskiej. Wiem, że w Hetalii uznane jest jako, że w dniu powstania takowej Austria i Węgry wzięli ślub, jednak jakoś nigdy nie zachowywali się jak małżonkowie. No albo ja jestem ślepa. Zatem ustalmy, że Węgry po prostu służyła Roderichowi, ale nie była jego żoną.

Pairing: Austria x Węgry

Ostrzeżenia: OOC… Austria zupełnie nie przypomina Austrii, a przynajmniej mi się tak wydaje

Czas: gdzieś między 1867-1918^^

Z dedykacją dla Nee-san

Każdy dźwięk wychodzący spod moich palców był bez najmniejszej skazy. By grać, nie potrzebowałem nut. Wystarczył mi słuch i serce. Oddanie każdemu dźwiękowi. W mojej grze nie przeszkodziłby mi dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, gdyby nie zduszony krzyk Węgier. Wyrwany z transu, przez pierwsze kilka sekund nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z otaczającego mnie świata. Szybko jednak doszedłem do siebie i zauważyłem bałagan, jaki panował po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Szybkim krokiem podszedłem do Elizavety, która zbierała skorupy wazonu.

-Co się stało? – spytałem, poprawiając okulary.

-Ja przepraszam, panie Austrio, naprawdę nie chciałam. To było przez przypadek. – tłumaczyła się.

- Spokojnie. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego wazonu, dostałem go od Iwana dawno temu.

– powiedziałem i odwróciłem się w celu ponownego rozpoczęcia gry. Tym razem jednak przeszkodził mi syk kobiety. Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem jak z jej palca sączy się krew i spada na podłogę. Niby nic, ale coś było nie tak. Jej dłoń się trzęsła, a jej twarz zmieniała kolor od zieleni po biel. Zanim osunęła się na szkło, chwyciłem ją na ręce i wyszedłem z pokoju, wołając po drodze Tycie. Gdy przybiegła, rozkazałem jej przynieść do ich pokoju zimną wodę, spirytus i gazę, a sam ruszyłem w kierunku wymienionego wcześniej pomieszczenia.

Na szczęście dla mnie, drzwi były uchylone więc nie miałem problemu z wniesieniem jej do środka. Delikatnie położyłem ją na łóżku. Musiałem przyznać, że bez patelni[1] wyglądała naprawdę słodko i niewinnie.

Tycia przyniosła medykamenty i opuściła pokój, by posprzątać pozostałe kawałki szkła. Ja tymczasem zrobiłem Elizie zimny okład i ostrożnie wyciągnąłem resztki szkła z jej palca. Nim zdążyłem przemyć skaleczenie, Elizaveta odzyskała przytomność. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i chyba dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, gdzie jest.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytałem.

- Ja? Ja… Chyba dobrze. Co się stało?

-Zemdlałaś. Nie wiedziałem, że boisz się widoku krwi. – spróbowała się zaśmiać.

- Tylko mojej własnej i … Achhh przepraszam, panie Austrio! Tylko wprowadzam zamieszanie! Już wracam do pracy. Bardzo przepraszam.

- Uspokój się. Nigdzie nie idziesz. Jesteś blada i trzeba przemyć ci skaleczenie.

-Nie, naprawdę nie trzeba. – zaoponowała i poderwała się z posłania. Zrobiła jeden krok i z powrotem na nie upadla.

-Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Podaj mi dłoń. – Delikatnie chwyciłem jej rękę i przytknąłem do rozciętego miejsca gazę nasączoną spirytusem. Odruchowo cofnęła dłoń, spojrzałem na nią karcąco, a ta spuściła wzrok zarumieniona! No, przynajmniej jedna rzecz wróciła do normy. Gdy znowu mocniej zapiekło, syknęła tylko. Przyznam, że nie wiem co mną wtedy kierowało, ale na dzień dzisiejszy: nie żałuję tego. Zacząłem chuchać na jej skaleczony palec. Gdy znów podniosłem wzrok na jej twarz, przyglądała mi się zaszokowana. Wiedziony instynktem, pochyliłem się i delikatnie musnąłem wargami jej usta. Odsunąłem się, by móc spojrzeć na nią. Na jej twarzy nie było widać gniewu, jedynie szok i satysfakcję. Znów pochyliłem się w jej kierunku, całując ją dłużej i namiętniej. Chętnie oddawała pieszczotę, a nawet ją pogłębiła, wsuwając język w moje usta. Przyciągnęła mnie do siebie, zarzucając mi ręce na szyję. Dłoń wplotła mi we włosy. Przywarłem do niej, mocniej tuląc ją do siebie . Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wpadła zdyszana Icia.

- Panie Austrio, co z Węgrami?! – Zapytała, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co nam przerwała.

Zarumieniona Węgry uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała :

- Już wszystko w porządku, Iciu. Przepraszam, że przeze mnie się martwiłaś.

- Nie szkodzi. Cieszę się, że nic się nie stało panience Węgry. Panie Austrio, czy wszystko w porządku? Dziwnie pan wygląda. – Poprawiłem okulary i odparłem, że nic mi nie jest, po czym opuściłem pomieszczenie, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie Elizavecie.

Potrzebowałem mocnej herbaty, by zebrać myśli i trochę odetchnąć. Znajdę jeszcze czas, by wszystko sobie z Elizą wyjaśnić. Jak nie dziś to jutro. Taaaak... jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku.

1 przepraszam nie mogłam się powstrzymać pisząc to.

Ok. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy jakie się pojawiły, ale z racji dość nie jestem w stanie dziś ich poprawić.późnej pory i braku bety Jeżeli coś ktoś znajdzie to poinformujcie mnie proszę, a ja szybko się ich pozbędę.


End file.
